cdnfandomcom-20200214-history
Nasurial Excetra
Nasurial is a young drell who lives on the Zakera Ward of the Citadel. He joined CDN under the username 'Excetra'. He owns a pet store with his friend, who dubbed it "Squeaks, Squawks, Purrs, and Excetra". He lives alone in an apartment and doesn't get out much other than for work. He's good with animals, and does well with the shop he runs. Although there has been a few problems already, he enjoys what he does. Appearance He's only around 5'4" in height, his scales being dark in colour. The markings on his skin follow a pattern more of what a ball python would have, the markings in a lighter brown colour compared to the dark of the other scales. His frills are a lightish brown in colour matching those of the markings. His eyes are a muted brown colour. Most days he spends only wearing a t-shirt and jeans, not really dressing up unless it's something special. At work the only thing that changes is he has a tan apron he wears. History He was born on Kahje in the year 2167, having a small family of a Mother, Father, and Brother. Although now he doesn't keep much contact with them anymore, only occasionally sending emails, he used to be very close with them when he lived back home. It was when he was young that he met Euriiku, and it was a spark of friendship that lasted a hell of a long time. He left Kahje around the age of 20, and has since lived on the Citadel, working little odd jobs to keep the credits coming and get ready to start his own business. It was a young age of 22 that he finally was able to open his own shop, and was overjoyed at the fact. He kept in touch with Euriiku, and was able to offer her a job on the Citadel once it was open. Relations *Euriiku - His best friend. He's known her since he was a kid on account of their parents being friends. He offered her work in his store when he was able to get the space. She's very important to him, and he'd do a lot to help her. *Cerastes - More of a very very loose acquaintance, He once watches Cerastes' varren in the kennel part of the store while Cerastes was on a trip. He doesn't know pretty much anything at all about the other drell, but was more than willing to take in another customer, even if it ''may ''bring some repercussions. Trivia *Nasurial is actually based off of a Melanistic Ball Python. *He's actually fairly quiet in person, never really saying much unless he knows a person. *He has mild depression, but it's not easily spotted. *He's not a fighter at all. He wouldn't know what to do if he got into a fight. Threads of Note Animals Always Help, Right?: A visit to the shop by Kayana Pesh.Category:Drell Category:Characters Category:Forum Dwellers